


nice to meet you (where have you been?)

by lijsbeth



Series: red and green and every last things in between [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijsbeth/pseuds/lijsbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seingatnya, mereka tidak pernah berkenalan secara resmi. [Minggu AkaMido 2015 #5]</p>
            </blockquote>





	nice to meet you (where have you been?)

Jika bicara soal pertemuan, maka Teiko-lah yang mempertemukan mereka, basket mempersatukan mereka, sedangkan beberapa hal lain seperti _shogi_ dan musik klasik adalah faktor tambahan yang mendekatkan. Sesederhana itu.

 (Yah, kelihatannya.)

Tampak luarnya tentu saja terlihat lebih sederhana dari yang sebenarnya terjadi. Meskipun nyatanya tidak sesimpel itu.

Bagi Midorima, Akashi bukanlah teman. Mendekati pun tidak. Dia hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam hidupnya. Orang asing yang tidak diharapkan, yang mendadak datang dan menyapanya, _halo orang asing. Aku satu klub denganmu, kita akan bertemu setiap hari mulai saat ini. Jadi, biasakan dirimu._ Entah bagaimana Midorima merasa mendengar deretan frasa itu ketika Akashi Seijuro memperkenalkan diri pada hari pertama latihan basket mereka di Teiko. Padahal, yang dia ucapkan hanyalah _namaku Akashi Seijuro, kelas 1-4. Mohon bantuannya._ Yah, kadang-kadang unsur di luar kata dan bahasa justru bicara lebih banyak dibandingkan kata-kata itu sendiri.

~~Dan entah bagaimana Midorima masih bisa mengingat setiap detil kata yang dia ucapkan dengan jelas hingga saat ini.~~

Mereka tidak pernah berkenalan secara resmi. Tidak ada jabat tangan dan saling menyebutkan nama masing-masing. Perkenalan mereka hanya satu kali, tanpa repetisi, di hadapan pelatih, anggota, dan calon anggota tim basket Teiko ketika mereka masih kelas satu. Setelah itu semuanya mengalir seperti arus sungai yang menuju lautan. Natural.

Midorima membiarkannya mengalir. Dia hanya mengikuti arus—hei, sekalipun Midorima adalah rasionalis dia mempercayai aliran takdir lebih dari apa pun. Toh, secara logika mengkuti arus memang lebih aman dibandingkan nekat melawan arus. Lagi pula ada ungkapan _go with the flow_ —mengalirlah bersama arus, begitu katanya.

(Sayangnya, Midorima lupa dia bisa saja hanyut terseret arus jika tidak hati-hati. Sungguh, dia melupakan—atau sengaja melupakan?—prinsip mudah yang sebenarnya penting itu.)

Mereka berpapasan di koridor sekolah yang ramai akan murid-murid berseragam biru-hitam-putih, kadang-kadang. Saling mengangguk singkat ketika jarak sudah cukup dekat—formalitas, hanya untuk menunjukkan jika mereka menyadari eksistensi masing-masing. Terkadang di perpustakaan yang hampir selalu sepi kecuali pada masa-masa ujian, Midorima harus rela terjebak percakapan canggung dengan remaja berambut merah itu—yang, pada akhirnya, terpaksa bubar sebelum sempat mencapai menit kedua. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan hening yang tak nyaman, dan akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memutuskan menyingkir diselipi basa-basi standar semacam: _Aku duluan._ _Sampai ketemu nanti, ketika latihan._

Midorima tidak pernah benar-benar menginisiasikan percakapan yang lebih dari sekadar basa-basi. Selalu Akashi yang memulai dan Midorima menemukan bahwa, sekalipun Akashi tampak seperti hidup di dunia yang tidak ia kenal, mereka tidak jauh berbeda. Dan, tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah satu langkah lebih maju dari status _orang asing—_ setidaknya, mereka bukanlagi _orang asing,_ meskipun bukan teman _._

(Meskipun dalam beberapa hal Midorima masih menganggap Akashi adalah anomali, teka-teki yang tidak terpecahkan. Bukan hanya dirinya, semua orang yang tahu siapa Akashi Seijuro menanggapnya enigma. Elusif, mereka bilang—Midorima mendengar bagaimana anggota tim basket membicarakan Akashi ketika objek yang mereka bicarakan tidak ada di tempat. Dan Midorima mengakui mereka tidak sepenuhnya salah. Akashi memang tidak mudah dijangkau.)  

.

.

Midorima tidak ingat sejak kapan Akashi selalu bicara padanya masalah klub basket mereka. Bagaimana mereka harus selalu memenuhi target menang yang terlukis besar-besar di spanduk ruang klub; strategi permainan, tatanan pemain, dan bermacam-macam hal yang lain. Kadang-kadang, obrolan mereka tidak berhenti di sana. Seringkali melompat ke perkara lain, topik lain yang umumnya tidak terlintas di benak remaja usia sekolah menengah. Sering kali, percakapan mereka ditutup dengan _shogi_ dan kemenangan telak Akashi.

(Itu sudah tahun kedua mereka di Teiko, dan—sepertinya—mereka sudah cukup layak untuk disebut _teman._ )

Ketika mereka berjalan pulang bersama, dengan langit yang sudah mulai kehilangan jejak-jejak matahari dan status baru Akashi sebagai kapten tim basket Teiko, tiba-tiba _point guard_ Teiko itu berkata, “jadilah wakil kapten tim basket.”

Nada suaranya terdengar ringan. Seolah-olah dia hanya mengundang Midorima ke rumahnya akhir pekan nanti, bukannya meminta menjadi penanggung jawab kedua tim basket mereka. Kembali, Midorima setuju dengan pendapat kawan-kawan anggota reguler Teiko soal kapten baru mereka: jalan pikiran Akashi Seijuro tidak mudah ditebak.

Orang macam apa yang mau memilih Midorima menjadi wakil kapten? Bukannya dia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk itu; dia punya otak yang cukup cemerlang dan talenta dalam bermain basket yang luar biasa. Hanya saja, dengan kemampuan sosialnya yang tidak terlalu bagus Midorima tidak cocok ditempatkan dalam posisi memimpin, sekalipun bukan yang teratas—bahkan dirinya sendiri mengakui itu.

“Bagaimana jika aku menolak?” dia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, tanpa memandang Akashi.

“Aku tidak menerima penolakan.” Akashi kadang-kadang bisa menjadi orang yang begitu berbeda hanya dalam hitungan menit. Suaranya terdengar berbahaya, berbeda dengan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Midorima menduga-duga apa yang membuatnya bisa menjadi demikian berbeda.

“Kenapa aku? Kita punya banyak anggota lain yang bisa kau jadikan wakil kapten.”

“Barangkali karena aku percaya padamu.”

“Rasanya aneh mendengar kalimat seperti itu keluar dari mulut seorang Akashi. Kupikir kau tidak pernah memercayai orang lain.”

“Sebelumnya memang—nyaris—tidak pernah.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Kupikir aku punya seseorang yang bisa diandalkan, sekarang. Kuputuskan untuk mencoba memercayai orang lain.”

“Oh. Kalau begitu percayakan saja jabatan itu pada orang lain, kalau kau percaya.”

“Tidak semua orang bisa kupercaya, Midorima.”

 “Lalu?”

“Jadi, bagaimana?”

“Baiklah. Bukannya aku mau jadi wakilmu, tapi kupikir kau akan kerepotan jika bekerja dengan orang yang belum akrab denganmu. Orang itu juga belum tentu mampu berkerjasama denganmu—dan itu akan mempengaruhi tim. Jadi...”

“Jawabanmu?”

“Y—ya, Akashi, aku akan jadi wakilmu.”

“Terima kasih. Aku akan sangat terbantu.”

(Ada sesuatu yang aneh meluap dari dalam diri Midorima ketika Akashi mengimplikasikan bahwa kapten baru Teiko itu percaya padanya. Diam-diam, Midorima Shintaro bersyukur, Teiko mempertemukannya dengan Akashi Seijuro. ~~Dan dia bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Akashi atau siapa pun tahu soal ini.)~~

.

.

Mereka masih di Teiko ketika Akashi Seijuro bertransformasi menjadi seseorang yang tak lagi Midorima kenal.

 _Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan pada_ temanku _?_ Midorima bertanya-tanya setiap kali sepasang mata merah-emas itu menatapnya penuh intimidasi sekaligus hegemoni. Itu bukan lagi Akashi Seijuro yang dia kenal, dia adalah orang lain dalam tubuh Akashi—Midorima mengira.

Dan, kali ini Midorima menyadari bahwa Akashi bukan hanya enigma, melainkan lapisan teka-teki tak terpecahkan.

.

.

Bukan Teiko, kali ini. Bukan seragam biru-hitam-putih. Bukan juga _jersey_ biru muda-putih. Hanya saja masih di lapangan basket—meskipun bukan lapangan _indoor_ berfasilitas lengkap. Masih ada pula bola basket, tas olahraga, dan botol minuman yang sudah tandas isinya. Mereka kembali bertemu setelah berbulan-bulan. Sepasang mata hijau milik Midorima masih terhalang kacamata, masih sama hijaunya dengan rumput segar di pagi hari. Dan, sepasang mata lain berwarna delima yang identik itu milik Akashi. Rona keemasan itu hilang entah ke mana.

Bukan di Teiko, kali ini. Tetapi mereka bertemu, seperti pertama kali. Terasa asing dan canggung.  Midorima merasa dia baru saja masuk ke pintu kehidupan milik orang lain, dan dia tergoda untuk menyapa pemiliknya. _Halo, orang asing. Kita bertemu lagi, kuharap kau masih ingat denganku._

**Author's Note:**

> knb © fujimaki tadatoshi
> 
>    
> ampuni saya karena ini telat satu hari. terima kasih kepada fitur different date publication. maafkan saya atas kerandomannya orz terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
